


Meeting the Doctor Anew

by Suzi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Regeneration, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzi/pseuds/Suzi
Summary: “I have regenerated in front of friends before too. I’ve seen the looks that they give me when they see someone they’re not used to. How they look at me as if I’m just a stranger. It hurts, Amy, and I don’t want you to look at me like that.”





	Meeting the Doctor Anew

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably a lot of typos in this story, sorry. But I really enjoyed writing this. It's short, but maybe I'll add to it someday, who knows. Enjoy!

**“** **YOU ARE CORNERED! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!”** screeched one of the intimidating Daleks, pointing his gun towards Amy and Rory.

Slightly embarrassed, Amy cowered in fear of the metallic-covered beings. She thought she could do better, for the Doctor’s sake, she should be doing better. However, she dares not move a finger.

 The four Daleks were surrounding Amy and Rory in an empty building in London. Outside, people were bustling around, shopping in the streets of London, but there was no way they would hear their cries for help. There were no escape and the Doctor was nowhere in sight. In fact, the Doctor has been gone for years. Amy knows it’s not his fault. It was Amy who chose to leave him in Manhattan, 2012. It’s her fault that he’s not here to save them this time. Amy and Rory had found a way back to their own time, yes, but the Doctor is still absent. God, she wishes he was here.

 **“EXTERMINATE!”** screamed the Daleks and Amy and Rory embraced each other, holding each other close. Well, if she had to go, she was glad that it had been with Rory beside her. That was always the plan, even if she didn’t realize it herself during the time she started traveling with the Doctor. It was always going to be Rory. _Together, or not at all._

They waited for the shot, the pain and then the darkness, but somehow, it never came. Instead, she felt something slightly cold touch her cheek and pop.  _What?_

 **“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”** screeched another confused Dalek.

Amy and Rory looked up to see what all the fuss was about and discovered that the air was full of bubbles, flying gracefully while the light reflected the surface, making them shimmer.

“Bubbles?” Amy murmured.

Suddenly, Amy’s phone plinged and she looked down towards her pocket, feeling as if checking your message was inappropriate at the moment.

“You got a text, now!?” Rory exclaims.

 **“WHAT IS THE NOISE!?”** asked a Dalek.

“It’s my phone. I got a text”

 **“READ THE TEXT!”** ordered the Dalek.

“Why?”

**“YOU ARE A PRISONER OF THE DALEKS! YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE COMMANDED!”**

Amy pulled out her phone, curious as to why a Dalek wants to hear her message. But then again Daleks don’t have phones, so maybe he’s just curious. Or do they have phone?

“It’s from an unknown phone number,” Amy unlocks her phone to read the message and her brows shoot sky-high when she starts to read it. “It’s addressed to you,” she says to the Daleks and continues with reading the message out loud.

 _“Dear Daleks. When_ _Davros_ _created you, he sought to make you the ultimate and most unique and supreme creatures in the universe. If you were looking at my face right now you would say that you are indeed the supreme being in the universe. Well, that’s debatable and not my point. The thing is, if_ _Davros_ _wanted you to be unique, why did he give you laser guns? I’m sorry, Daleks, but you’ve got to be honest. Laser guns is kind of used up and starting to get a little dull. So, I decided to make an upgrade! I hacked into your interior casing and reconverted the interface to work as an atom accelerator, then using it to_ _disintegrate_ _the bindings between the atoms of your laser guns and rebuild them as something_ way _cooler! Bubble shooters!! How much more unique could you get! Trust me, you’ll be the most_ _prominent_ _beings in the universe! And now I have to get serious becomes I want to make this clear, and remember, Daleks, you brought this on yourself. Don’t_ EVER _threaten my friends again or else I’ll track you down and show you just how much rage there is in an oncoming storm. Leave Amy and Rory, and do_ NOT _return. Oh! And your very welcome for the bubble shooters. Bye! Lots of love from the Doctor.”_

Amy’s heart starts to swell as she reads over the first sign of contact from the Doctor that Amy and Rory have seen in years.

“It’s the Doctor!” Rory happily chuckles.

The Daleks starts to panic, moving forwards, then backwards, their eyestalks moving up and down. **“** **IT IS THE DOCTOR!”**

 **“WHAT SHOULD WE DO?”** one of the Daleks asks the other Daleks.

**“OUR WEAPONS HAS BEEN DISABLED! WE DO NOT HAVE ANY EQUIPMENT TO THREATEN THE DOCTOR! FACING HIM NOW WOULD BE UNWISE!”**

“Facing him would always be unwise,” Amy smirks.

 **“INITIATE EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!”** the Daleks chorused and simultaneously disappeared in columns of light.

Amy and Rory were left alone in the hall of the building. The room felt quiet and empty, but Amy and Rory were overjoyed. They were still alive and the Doctor was a text-message away.

Writing back to the same number, Amy wrote: _“_ _You did it, Doctor! They’re gone! I can’t believe I finally get to see you again!”_

Amy and Rory waited for a while for him to reply, shaking with anticipation.

Then, the phone plinged again.

_“Amy, Rory, could you step outside the building?”_

Amy looked up to the front door, leading to a busy street in the middle of London. She starts to run outside, not wanting to wait a single minute any longer. Rory follows her out the building and they both look around, searching for a silly man in tweed and bowtie.

“ _Maybe Melody will be there with him? We can all be together again! Our family!”_ Amy thinks to herself, her mind overflowing with happy feelings.

However, neither Amy nor Rory could find the silly man or their daughter.

“Where are you, Doctor?” Amy shouts into the crowd. No one replies. However, the phone vibrates in her hand.

_“I’m here.”_

It took Amy a short minute to work out that the Doctor had heard her voice. So, instead of texting back she said: “I can’t see you.”

A short while after, her phone vibrated once again.

_“I can see you. And it’s really wonderful. I missed you so terribly much.”_

“Tell us where you are so we can see you again,” Rory said, as distressed as Amy is.

This time the phone didn’t vibrate for several minutes before the Doctor finally replied: “ _No.”_

“What do you mean no?” Amy exclaims, feeling her disappointment crushing her heart.

“ _It’s complicated, Ponds. I’m not who I used to be.”_

“So?” Amy says. “We’ve changed too. It doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you again!”

“ _No, I mean I’ve really changed. I regenerated.”_

 _“_ That doesn’t matter to us!” says Rory still searching the crowd for the Doctor, knowing now that he looks different.

“Rory’s right, we don’t care how you look. We love you!”

“ _It’s not just about how I look. It’s about everything else too.”_

 _“_ Well, everything else don’t matter either!” Amy was getting angrier at the Doctor. She had spent everything she had, risked her, and Rory’s life to get here so that they could find him again. And now he refuses to let them see him? How dares he?

“ _I have regenerated in front of friends before too. I’ve seen the looks that they give me when they see someone they’re not used to. How they look at me as if I’m just a stranger._ _It_ _hurts, Amy, and I don’t want you to look at me like that.”_

 _“_ We won’t, Doctor. We’re your friends!”

“ _How do you know you won’t?”_

 _“_ We would see you, Doctor, because you’re our best friend! And we would see you, even in the eyes of someone new.” Rory argues, searching the crowd.

“ _No, you wouldn’t. Because you’re not.”_

Amy and Rory exchanges glances at each other.

“ _I’m standing with you in the crowd, right now. And you’re not looking at me. You can’t see me.”_

Amy starts twirling around, getting even more desperate to find the Doctor.

“Doctor!” she shouts into the crowd. A woman carrying a stroller with a baby in her arm turns to glance at Amy with an annoyed look, probably thinking Amy is mad.

_“It doesn’t help to shout, Amy.”_

“Come out and show yourself now, Doctor!” Amy barely screams.

“ _Why?”_

“Because if I look at you now, as a friend, and not recognize you, then what was the point of it all? What was the point of the travelling? What was the point of the adventures? The point of my best, imaginary friend? I know you’ve changed and I know you’re scared, but I will see you, we both will. I promise you. But you have got to let us find you first.”

The Doctor doesn’t reply. Eventually, Amy wonders if maybe the Doctor left and it is all over. It was all for nothing. Rory stops looking through the crowd and pulls Amy to him to comfort her. She has tears in her eyes and buries herself in his neck. Rory would never have guessed that the Doctor could be the one to bring Amy this kind of pain. He knows that it is hard for the Doctor now that he had a new face, but look at them. It’s hard for them all. And the Doctor could make it better, he just doesn’t know it.

Suddenly, the phone plings one last time and Amy’s breath hitches when she brings the phone to her eyes.

_“Okay.”_

Amy doesn’t react much. She keeps staring at the text with an expressionless look. But when the unknown phone-number starts calling her phone, her face lights up with joy once more.

She hits a button before letting Rory go and looks towards the street for the Doctor. She brings the phone to her ear and speaks: “Doctor?”

“Turn around,” says a voice. And it takes Amy a short moment to realize she hears the voice in the phone, but also behind her and Rory. They both turn around and looks at a young woman, holding a phone. She has short, blonde hair, pink, plush lips and hazel eyes. Her face has soft features and her eyes smiles kindly, but still slightly nervously. She wore TARDIS-blue and roomy trousers with a dark blue T-shirt decorated with a stripe of red, yellow, blue and green. Almost like a rainbow. The bowtie is gone, but under a white and blue coat she still wore yellow suspenders. To top it all off, she wore star-earrings on her left ear. She is wonderful.

Amy looks over at her from head to toe, not saying anything and barely expresses anything. Rory doesn’t look as intensively, but still wonders to himself how the madman they once knew also is the attractive woman, standing in front of them. The Thirteenth Doctor is starting to get a little uncomfortable, but then Amy says: “Hello,” and starts to smile.

The Doctor smiles as well, thrilling at the sight of her old friends, whom she thought she was never going to see again. “Hello.”

With nothing else said, Amy runs towards her and embraces her tightly, clinging to her best friend. “I missed you so much, Doctor.”

The Doctor doesn’t hesitate to hug her back, having missed her equally much. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Amy shakes her head. “Shut up!” She makes the Doctor chuckle into Amy’s neck, before looking up at Rory, still hugging Amy. She smiles toward him and he smiles back.

“Get in here, Rory,” the Doctor says.

Rory laughs for a moment, before joining the hug. “We see you, Doctor.”

They stand like that for a while, not saying anything. Just enjoying each other’s presence. Finally, together again. _Together, or not at all._

 _“_ This is starting to get a little cheesy,” Rory says eventually.

“I deserve cheesy,” Amy replies.

“ _We_ deserve cheesy,” says the Doctor, making Amy laugh a kind of laugh that the Doctor hasn’t heard for millennia. God, had she missed that laugh. “C’mon, Ponds,” she grins. “Let’s get to the TARDIS.”

They disperse from the hug and starts to walk in the direction the Doctor parked the TARDIS.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see that amazing box again!” Amy exclaims.

“She’s redecorated a bit since you’ve been gone, but I think you’ll like her,” the Doctor laughs.

It had been a long time since she had felt such true joy in her life. She had seen so much destruction and lost so many friends, it was getting harder to stay focused. But now that Amy and Rory were here again, now that they were back and free and safe, it’s going to be easier. But of course, Amy had to go and ask that question, bringing back all the pain:

“Doctor, where is my daughter?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read some of mye work before, you probably know that I write a lot of stuff featuring the Eleventh Doctor, Amy and Rory. That's my favourite trio :3 But at the same time: I'm so ready for the new Doctor, she going to be amazing!! Don't you think so? Only another 9 days and I'm starting to go ballistic XD. My brain started dictating this story and I felt like I just had to write it and I think it turned out grate. See yah, BYE!!


End file.
